


Toothbrush

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A Jax Teller imagine inspired by the song Toothbrush by DNCE
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Toothbrush

It had become a routine for you and the prince of Charming. One of you would call the other in the late hours of the night, you’d meet up at either his place or yours but usually it was his, you’d engage in some spectacular sex, and then you would sneak out early in the morning before his son or mother could catch the two of you. 

It was the sort of unspoken agreement you had come to, just good fun with no strings attached, but as predictable as it was the two of you failed miserably at keeping feelings for the other out of it.

He rolled onto his side, still a little groggy and watched you as you searched around the room for your articles of clothing. He smirked as he took in the sight of you, this one by far being his favorite. Your hair was sexyily messed up from the events of last night, feet bare, and you were dressed in only your underwear and his Reaper Crew shirt from the night before.

If it was up to him his shirts would be the only thing you were allowed to wear.

You searched around for a while before you finally found your jeans and bra. You were just about to slip your pants on when Jax grabbed your arm spinning you around quickly and into his lap on the edge of the bed, the clothes you had just picked up now falling back down onto the floor.

“Mornin’ darlin’,” he said, voice husky from having just woken up.

Straddling him you wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled, “Goodmorning Teller.”

He grinned biting his lip as he took in how beautiful you were. Hands placed firmly on your hips he lifted you up, flipping the two of you around and back on the bed so he was now hovering over you smirking. His large hand rubbed up and down the outside of your thigh as he lowered his mouth to your neck kissing and sucking with expertise.

You tried to stifle a moan from the pleasant feeling of his mouth and beard but you failed miserably. You could feel his smile as he continued his assault on your flesh. His hand now roaming up your side under his t-shirt.

“Jax,” you murmured gently pushing on his shoulder trying very pathetically to get him off you but still trying. His mouth had now ventured father up near your jaw, as his hand reached your breast cupping it perfectly in his hand,his thumb brushing over your nipple causing you to let out a gasp. 

His smirk grew wider as he relished in your response to his touch. With his other hand he hooked his thumb into the side of your underwear.

“Jax,” you attempted to protest again pushing on him some more. You didn’t want to stop but knew you were both running late and did not have time for the activities he was instigating. 

He began pulling the delicate fabric down your legs and you knew if you didn’t stop this now you never would, “Jackson!”

This got his attention as he pulled his head up from the crook of your neck and looked at you, the permanent smirk still plastered to his face, “Yes?” He raised his eyebrow questionably.

“You know we can’t do this. I have to go,” you said getting sucked into his sparkling eyes, “Gemma will be here any moment with Abel.”

“So?” Was all he said closing the small gap between your faces kissing you, you pushed him once more. Tugging gently on your bottom lip as he pulled away from the kiss he looked into your eyes once more.

Catching your breath you tried to reason with the stubborn man, “So what exactly, are you gonna tell your son about the strange woman in his house?”

“I’m gonna tell him that she’s daddy’s girl.”

A smile tugged at the corner of your lips as you tried to decide if he was being serious or not. 

“Be mine. There’s no need to play pretend, we both know there’s something more between us darlin’.” He purred.

You brushed a piece of his hair that was dangling down behind his ear, resting your hand on the side of his face, “Are you sure?” There was nothing more in this world that you wanted but this was a big step and you didn’t want to rush into this if he wasn’t a hundred percent in it.

“More sure than I have ever been about anything in my life,” he bit his bottom lip before smiling, “We don’t have to keep this hushed, you can leave a toothbrush here.”

You smiled from ear to ear and it was the most magical thing he had ever seen. You brought your hand behind his head and brought him back down for another kiss, “I’m all yours Teller.”


End file.
